1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutter assembly, and more particularly to a cutter assembly that can be replaced with a new head quickly in a safe way.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 8, a cylindrical cutter is used to drill a through hole in a material such as a metal plate when the diameter of the hole required is too great for the available drill bits. A conventional cylindrical cutter 90 comprises a cylindrical adapter 91 and a central drill 94. The adapter 91 has a connecting rod 93 and a head 92 formed respectively on two ends of the adapter 91. The connecting rod 93 is connected to and has three clamped surfaces formed on the connecting rod to be clamped by a clamping device of a rotating machine such as an electric drill. Accordingly, the cylindrical cutter is actuated and rotated by the rotating machine. A cylindrical saw 921 is integrally formed around the bottom of the head 92 to drill a through hole in a material such as a metal plate. The central drill 94 is detachably mounted in the bottom of the adapter 91 and extends out from the saw 921.
However, because the saw 921 is integrally formed on the head 92 of the adapter 91, another cutter assembly with a saw having a different diameter is needed when a through hole with a different diameter is to be cut which involves excessive stocks if a user is to be prepared for different work pieces. To detach the cutter assembly from the rotating machine, the clamping device has to be released with tools. When a new cutter assembly is attached to and clamped by the clamping device, the clamping device has to be locked with tools. Therefore, to replace the conventional cutter assembly with a new one takes time and is laborious.
Furthermore, during the process of replacing the conventional cutter assembly, tools, the detached cutter assembly and the new cutter assembly have to be held by the user such that these components easily fall off from the user to cause injury to the user.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a cutter assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.